Love At First Sight
by Thesecretcirclecharmedlover
Summary: Allison Argent moves over to Beacon Hills as her fathers business moved. A young Scott Mccall, gets bitten by something and his life changes. Scott and Allison lifes become involved, will her life change for everything, will she believe things she had never seen before or will she fight it and forget about everything.


**Teen Wolf**

**Chapter 1**

Beacon Hills on a Monday morning, the start of the second semester, everyone was looking forward to the rest of the year, everyone but Allison. Allison was a new girl, a cute beautiful, pretty, intelligent teenage girl. Her hair was long and brown and just below the shoulder. She had just moved from place to place, from school to school all her life, her father had work in different places, and sort out the world's "Pollution" problem.

Walking down the hallways, Allison could hear the whispering and gossiping of the local school bitches. "She looks pretty, maybe we should let her join our group, then the lads will be all over her... and us," and the worst snotty nosed bitches, "Eww, look at what the cat dragged in. I hope she leaves soon. I can't stand to see the sight of her." Some hot boys in the corner stood at their lockers, was also speaking about her, "She's hot..." and "If that's what she looks like, I wonder what her mum looks like."

A young teenage boy with brown hair was stood at his locker, he heard footsteps down the hall and turned to see the new girl Allison, he smiled politely at her and gave her a wave. His name was Scott. She nodded and smiled back, tearing her eyes off of him for a moment to see her ginger haired female walk down the corridor like she owned it, every guys head turned to look at her, but Scott's, Scott was still watching Allison. The bell rang and everyone ran off to lessons.

It was at the start of Mr. Harris' history class, when everyone first met her properly. Mr Harris was sarcastic and arrogant, not the easiest person to get along with. Actually, probably the worst, but he welcomed Allison with open arms, telling her take a seat anywhere she would like, of course by the time she was going to sit, everyone had already taken their places and that left the seat just behind Scott.

Scott was happily grinning and waved at her again. He then turned to the teenage boy next to him and smiled. "Stiles, Are we meeting up after school?"

Stiles smiled and looked at him, smacking him on the arm playfully, "Of Course I am bro. You're my best friend; I can't find another way to have fun than to hang out with you, or Lydia..." He slowly put his head on the desk, thinking about her. Stiles had been dreaming of dating her since kindergarten, but he never really built up the nerves to ask her out, she was always with her all-time boyfriend Jackson. He was a Jerk, he still is, a smart ass, who gets money from his rich family, who treat everyone else like crap.

Allison sat listening to what Mr Harris was talking about, slightly panicking, looking around through her bag. She silently and nervously raised her hand, looking around the room, waiting patiently for Mr Harris. He finally turned and looked at her, "Yes, Allison?"

Since Allison had only moved in a week ago, she didn't have time to unpack everything and forgot her pens and pencil case in her boxes of stuff, along with the text-books she would need. "Mr Harris, I haven't unpacked all my stuff yet and I guess I left my pencil case and all my school work in one of the boxes. Could I borrow a pen and some paper please?"

Mr. Harris laughed in her face and looked at her, before looking around the room. "Do I ever give people a chance to forget their belongings that we need on a day to day basis." The whole class shook their heads and replied with a "No."

"Exactly class, so has anyone got a spare pen and some paper that she can borrow, or she will be off into detention after school." Half of the class started laughing, and watched her. Before Allison new it, she had been leaning back and stretching and Scott had put a pen and pen in her hand and paper on the desk.

Allison realised and smiled. "Thanks.. Erm.?"

Scott smiled, "Scott, my name is Scott Mccall." He reached his hand shake out to shake her hand, she smiled shyly and shook his hand.

"Allison, my name is Allison Argent."

He smiled and nodded puling his hand away, "I know. Everyone is talking about you."

"Oh, I hope they are saying nice things. It's like my 3rd school this year." Scott shook his head and laughed.

"They are. And really, your 3rd school?" She nodded. He smiled and watched her, thinking to himself, 'Three schools in a year, she must have family problems.'

She realised the same expression on his face had been seen before with her previous best friend from the other school. "Oh it's just my father keeps getting sent out to different places in the country, I have to come with him. My mother comes too and a lot of my dad's friends."

"Really, does your dad work with his friends or something?" He smiled, looking into her eyes, watching her every movement with detail.

She smiled and looked at him. "Yes, I think so. I don't really know much about my family's work." She looked around nervously, Mr Harris was staring at them.

"Allison and Scott are we not interesting enough for you?" they shook their heads, "Well then I suggest you listen to what we are doing and do your work I have set you, Oh wait, you don't know what I have set you, because you were talking and not listening. Detention after school tomorrow night, if you don't attend then you will be punished by speaking to the head teacher."

Allison and Scott smiled and looked at Mr Harris, "Okay, Mr Harris, I will be there. I'm sorry for any disturbances."

The bell rang and they left for the end of school. Allison walked up to her locker and grabbed all her books out and turned around to see Scott doing the same. The corridors became crowded within seconds and they realised that they were stuck in the middle, walking almost themselves. He smiled and she smiled politely back. "I'm sorry for earlier, you got a detention on the first day of school because of me."

"No, no, no. Scott it was all me, I should have told you to shut up sooner." She giggled and walked on, outside the doors towards her car, waving at Scott. "See you tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow."


End file.
